


Sexual Devoured

by Kissytino



Series: More than a mistress [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Forced, Oral Sex, Other, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 20:10:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3663378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kissytino/pseuds/Kissytino





	Sexual Devoured

Two months behind on my rent again. I blew the rent money doing some serious shoe shopping, I bought a pair of high heels. I had been ogling over them for months and they went on sale for $300, 30% off, I had to have them. Shoes and I have a funny relationship. I love shoes, I see I have to have them.

Ricky my roomie, he helps me out in times like these, I repay him with sexual favours, he's out of town, gee just my luck. On top of lack of rent money, I had to cook for myself. Ricky does all the cooking for me, Well I am not a great cook how hard can be to cook frozen lasagna. I got the ambiance just perfect, candles, wine, soft music playing in the background. Me wearing my tight black strapless dress. A perfect match for my brand new $300 high heels, the only thing missing, was my prey? My landlord.

A high pitched siren of a fully functional smoke alarm, chimed throughout my ears, along with the smell of charred lasagne filling the apartment. I sprinted through the room, switching off the oven and opening all the windows. Smoking cheese everywhere, cloud’s of black smoke. I wafted trying to disperse the smoke, I looked down at the blackened remains of my supper. Running a hand through my shoulder length dirty blonde hair while grimacing at the sight of burned lasagne.

“Just fucking great, I kill my dinner, that was the frosting on the cake,” I yelled at the top of my frustrated voice.

Readjusting my short black skirt, then I delivered a smouldering the remains, with one last death glare of, I tossing the lasagna into the garbage can.

I walking away, and kicked off my heels, wiggled my grateful toes, glad to be out of new restricting heels.  
I should just go to sleep and calm myself down. Deciding instead to watch television. With little enthusiasm. Settling on a b movie, it wasn't really wasn't worth watching. So I lay my head on my cream coloured couch, closing my eyes, trying to tranquil my mind. Then the sound of the telephone ringing suddenly startled me.

“Hello?” I knew exactly who was calling me after midnight. My prey/landlord.

"Hey, Carla, are you up for paying your rent tonight."

"Go fuck yourself Derrick, I am busy tonight." I had a hard day and the last person I wanted to seem and easy fuck was Derrick.

"Come on Carla, just a few minutes of sexy fun and your rent goes away, I am just five minutes away."

"Oh, OK Derrick, I only have time for a quickie OK."

 

I swear he took less than 5 minutes to travel the 3 miles when the door buzzer sounded.  
“Come on up,” I said, pressing the button to open the security door, I left the apartment door open for him to enter.

“Carla you're ready for bed?” was the first thing out of his mouth as he made himself at home on my couch. I went to get Derrick a drink, he always drinks Bourbon, Two fingers which always means four fingers. I arrived with his drink he was sitting on my bed and slipped himself under the covers of my bed. He slid up and propped pillows behind himself.

 

“Into bed you whore! I know you haven’t got the rent money.” His tone of voice was harsh, as it is always when he knows I can't pay the rent. 

"What the fuck?" I said when he grabbed my arm, pulled me down onto the bed.  
Allowing him to removed my nightie, I sat down upon the silk sheets of my double bed. Allowing my body to fall backwards.

“God, it feels so good to be here, in this bed with a real slut like you.“

"Only a half hour OK."

“I appreciate your company.“ It wasn't my company Derrick was seeking. He's always had a physical attraction towards me. He had mentioned several times, that he will accept other forms of payment. With my cash-flow problem, this sounded a perfect solution.

“Give me unlimited sexual favours, and you won't have to pay rent ever again.”

“Tell me about the unlimited favours, Derrick.”

“Just what it says Carla. You and me, sex, any time, anywhere. Think you could handle that?.“

“I am OK with paying the rent with sex, I have other sexual partners any time doesn't work for me, How about twice a week?.“

“5 times a week, you get the weekends off!!!.“

“OK 4 times a week, but I get to choose which days, finial offer or you're out of my apartment.”

“OK deal Carla, I just want an hour or two of sex with you.”

“Half hour fine with that Derrick, what now??.“

“Sit-up, I want to get a look at my merchandise up close.” He said, with a smiry across his face.

“How come you want sex in the bed, I never took you for plain vanilla sex, more of a perverted guy to me''.

''Shut the fuck up whore and spread your legs''.

Derrick's cock is quite a huge way over 12 inches I would say 15 inches and very big around. I sucked his cock in lieu of my rent before, His cock more than filled my mouth, Derrick had his middle finger inside me probing, he widened my legs with his knees and hitched himself closer so he could reach my breasts.

''You have amazing tits Carla,” he said while playing with my left nipple. A mere touch on my nipples excite me so much, they stood out erect, like they are asking to be excited more.

“That's my whore, now you're getting into the swing.“

“ Ahrrrrrrrr yes, I want more please,” I love sex I will jump at the chance with all most anyone.

Still, with his fingers inside me, he placed both his knees on my thighs pinning my legs open. He stretched out my arms wide on the bed, he then lowered himself onto my chest and he nibbling at each nipple.

“Ahwoooooo,” a moaned at each bite.

“You need a good fucking,” he said, it was more like, how he needs to fuck.

“You don't understand how much I need this,” I said, looking at him with innocent eyes.

“You're already soaking wet,” as he tilts my head back, I could feel his cock between my labia its lips stretched as he forced his cock into me.

“I will make you feel used Carla!“ At that moment he flips me over and pins my hands against the wall over the bed, again I feel his cock rubbing my pussy lips.

“This is what you need a big fat cock inside you.“

“Oh fuck yes I do!“

“You're a fucking slut Carla.“

“ I am your slut Derrick.“

Intoxicated by lust he forces his cock into me. Then he took a firm grip of my hair and tugged my head backwards. My pussy lip clenched around his cock in response. He started to fuck me hard, thrusting his cock with a frantic pace, while tugging at my hair in perfect unison.

“Fuck me harder much harder,” I begged him.

He keeps fucking me relentless his cock feels so good being so long it reaches places most don’t measure up to, my spasms have begun just small quick ones on each penetration of his cock.

“Don’t let up Derrick keep fucking even after I orgasm,” his breath deepens as he keeps the frantic pace up.

“Arrrr fuck yes!” I yell as I dig my nails into the wall. My body’s spasms get stronger, my body shakes. I had my first orgasm flooding his cock with my juices. He keeps pounding his cock, now with the beautiful sound of his cock slapping against my wet pussy.

“Yessss fuck Yesssss!!!” I contract again, my orgasms are now coming one after the other my body quivering with my head buried against the wall by Derrick’s hand.

“Ahrrrrr!!!!” Derrick yells out as he cums inside me my contractions squeezing every last drop out of his pulsating cock.

My contractions subside and I feel his cock slide out of me and he lays flat on his back panting heavily.

“You're my slut to fuck as I please.“

“And your mine, to use till I am finished, your just the instrument of my pleasure.” I spread his legs wide and took hold of his cock. large and still erect glistening with our juices. I quickly sucked on the tip of his cock, swirling my tongue, savouring the sweet taste of our mixed cum. I eagerly worked my way down his shaft, gagging as I neared his ball sack. Bouncing my mouth up and down his cock, I couldn't help be gag each time I neared his ball sack. Eventually I got used to its length and suck harder on his cock.

“Mmmm, feed me more of your fucking cum in my slutty mouth.”

I could feel he was about to cum. First came a little spurt, the second much bigger squirt. His body shuddered. I gently pulled away from his cock. looking to ensure I had cleaned his cock of cum before I let him see me swallow his cum. With a devilish glint in my eye, I opened my mouth “ See Derrick, It's all gone.“

I left Derrick spent, laying on the bed. I walked to the kitchen where Derrick had left his bourbon. I took a sip and swished it around my mouth to get rid of the taste of his cum. Then spat the remains back into the glass. I picked up one of Ricky’s medical cigarettes. (weed mixed with tobacco) lay back on the couch and lit it, taking one enormous drag inhaled deeply. Then I picked up Derrick’s bourbon and headed off back to the bed. I straggled his torso, guided his still hard cock into my labia, and handed him his drink.

I clenched my pussy around his cock, took another drag and inhaled, then arched myself over backwards tugging his cock. I did this on each drag of the medical cigarette. I looked down at Derrick, he had this smirky, smile on his face. He was soon asleep, with his empty glass laying on his chest. I snubbed out the joint and lay beside him.

Next Morning Derrick was up before me, I could smell he had coffee on the go. I throw on a tee-shirt and kissed him on the neck “ Morning Derrick.“

“Well, good morning to you Carla, made you coffee, I have to be getting to work.”

“Thanks, everything OK with the rent?”

“Yep, see you tomorrow, about the same time?”

“I'll call you, I don’t know my schedule yet, I have a life Derrick, I have my other sex partners to consider.”

“OK, don’t forget call me Carla, four times a week remember!”

If he thinks I am going to be his sex slave, four times a week, he as a big surprise coming to him. I shall play Derrick along till I can get out from under him. A new job a better apartment. I have plans and it's time to implement them?


End file.
